1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is a glass holder device, which is particularly intended to the treatment of optical glass lenses or other substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the area of optical glass lenses treatment, assisted by glass holder devices, optical glass is subjected to various cleaning treatments and/or of liquid application. The aforementioned glass holder devices consist of a frame provided with at least a horizontal bar and metal grips suspended one behind the other to the aforementioned bar and steadily welded to the latter in prevention of the falling of the grips, especially during the device transportation or while performing this treatment. Each grip carries an optical glass lens which is maintained on the aforementioned grip, in position appreciably parallel to the axis of the metal rod forming the body of the grip, by means of two lever-arms flexibly recalled one towards the other and clutching and tightening the aforementioned glass lens between their two free ends by pinching its peripheral edge and a stop on which the aforementioned glass rests.
The control operations of optical glasses are carried out by removing the aforementioned glasses directly from the glass holder grips with the fingers which causes scratching of the aforementioned glasses or leaving finger prints which will be built up on the glass especially during its polymerization.
Besides the fact of their monolithic configuration, existing glass holder devices show a significant blocking volume, which does not allow reduced volume storage. Otherwise, the existing glass holder grips are not adapted to receiving optical glass of varied sizes and particularly thick or very thin glass.